From Mother to Daughter
by randompandattack
Summary: When Hermione invites Harry over for the summer she never expected her mother to take such an interest in her boyfriend. Well, at least not like that. threesome lemon oneshot


**A/N: I think this may be a bit much. This is dedicated to everyone that liked my last 2 lemons. Especially the ones for "Two for one" which got over 150 favorites. Most I've ever gotten so thanks. Hopefully you guys like this and don't think it's too much. This is a lemon threesome and I advise anyone that isn't into that not to read this as I'd prefer no flames. It's pretty much porn done in hentai style so I'd ask not to have it taken too seriously. **

A Mother and Daughter

As the Hogwarts Express transported the students of Hogwarts School back home for summer vacation one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger could be seen sitting in a compartment alone. They were both heavily making out and had been for a while.

As their lips smashed together in a loving yet sloppy expression of affection one of Harry's hands groped Hermione's breasts while the other found its way down her pants. Hermione didn't pull away but groaned in enjoyment as they went further.

For you see the two Gryffindors had started dating a few months ago, but only in the last few weeks has their relationship gotten physical. They were trying to get in as much as they could before school was over until Hermione came up with a great idea and invited Harry to stay with her for the summer. Her parents had said it was okay and both teens were excited to not have to separate.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moaned. Tilting her head back she realized how close they were to platform 9 and ¾. "We're almost there Harry." She said managing to pull his lips off hers for a moment. But even when she said that he didn't respond. "That means we have to stop Harry!" She said pushing him off of her.

Harry frowned. "We can't stop now," he told her. "Not when I've got this boner." He said pointing to his crouch where his erection could be seen pushing through his pants.

"There's no time." She told him as she fixed her hair back to normal. "Just make it go down. You're not meeting my parents with that sticking out."

Harry sighed but did as she said. After the train pulled in the two got out with everyone else. Grabbing their luggage Hermione looked around for her parents. After a minute she spotted her mother standing alone.

She rushed over dragging Harry behind her. Reaching her mother she found herself pulled into a hug. "Hermione! I've missed you so much! Welcome back dear."

"Hello mother," Hermione said as she pulled out of the hug. "It's wonderful to see you again. This is Harry." She said pointing to the boy behind her. "But where's Dad?"

"Your father isn't coming. The divorce papers are all done and his first decision as a single man was to leave picking up his daughter to me." She sighed and noticed the frown on her daughter's face. "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll see him later."

"Yeah, your right mom." Hermione said biting her lip.

It was then that Harry decided he should introduce himself. "Umm hello Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry Potter and I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay with Hermione and you."

He held his hand out and the older woman shook it. It was then that Harry got a good look at Hermione's mom. Jean Granger was a thirty seven year old British woman with dark curly hair. She was taller than Hermione and Harry (who were practically the same height) by only a few inches and was in good physical condition. Not to mention Harry couldn't help but notice how large her chest was.

"It's wonderful to meet you Harry." She smiled down at him. "I've heard all about you from Hermione."

"Mom maybe we should get in the car?" Hermione suggested feeling rather embarrassed.

Sensing how uncomfortable her daughter felt she said no more and directed the two outside the station and to her parked car. They got in and started to drive to the Granger home. As she drove the two Jean Granger noticed how close her daughter and Harry were. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome she thought Harry was despite his age.

Trying not to think of it she focused on her driving and managed to get home earlier than usual. They got out of the car and went inside quickly. Jean headed into the kitchen but saw her daughter pushing Harry towards the other way.

"I'm going to show Harry my room, okay mom?" Hermione said.

"Sure." She nodded. "I think I'll start dinner."

Dinner was an interesting experience for Mrs. Granger. Hermione was usually a solitary girl so seeing her talking and laughing with someone her age was a new experience. She wasn't sure when the last time she'd heard her daughter talk or smile so much.

She also learned a bit about Harry; though that was because of all the questions she was asking. It was obvious her daughter was in love with the boy but that didn't tell her much. So she shot off a round of questions.

"So Harry, you and Hermione just finished your fifth year. How was it?"

"What's your family like Harry?"

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?"

"What exactly is your connection to this Voldemort character?"

And of course…

"Do you think my daughter is pretty?"

Hermione blushed but Harry answered anyway. "Of course Mrs. Granger, she's beautiful."

The older woman nodded as if she had expected nothing else. "Well she does get it from me."

"I can tell." Harry answered. Hermione glanced at her boyfriend. "I mean you bear such a striking resemblance. It's hard not to notice."

"Thank you Harry." And though Jean Granger knew the boy was probably only being polite she couldn't help but feel flattered at the compliment.

Soon dinner was over and not a minute too early for the teenagers. They both helped with the cleanup and then ran off to Hermione's room. It didn't take long for the older woman to find herself lonely again. A glass of wine and her favorite television programs couldn't stave off the lack of company for very long.

After turning off the TV and letting the silence fill the room she wondered what her daughter was up to. She knew she should be more responsible considering there was a boy in the house but she trusted Hermione too much. Standing up she walked down the hall to where Hermione's room was.

As she got closer she could faintly hear strange sounds emanating from behind the door. It was mostly closed but not completely and she was able to quietly pull it open enough to see inside. What she saw inside forced her eyes open so wide her eyebrows disappeared behind her hair.

Harry Potter was fucking her daughter.

She turned around, closed her eyes and looked again but she hadn't imagined it. It was actually happening. Her daughter Hermione and her boyfriend were butt-naked doing it doggy-style on her bed.

Both teens were moaning heavily in pleasure and covered in sweat that caught the light. Hermione's breasts bobbed up and down in rhythmic motion while Harry's hands gripped her ass tightly. They were both so into it they hadn't even noticed that they were being watched.

"Oh God Hermione!" Harry panted. "You're so fucking tight!"

"Don't…stop…Harry." Hermione's tongue seemed to be out of her mouth more than in. "Almost…there."

"I need to cum Hermione!" Harry said a few seconds later.

"N-Not inside!" Hermione said finding her voice. "Pull out!"

As Harry (regretfully) pulled out Hermione quickly flipped over. "On my face Harry!" She opened her mouth wide.

Jean Granger watched as Harry gripped his dick furiously rubbing up and down his shaft while her daughter sat in front of him naked with her mouth open. Suddenly Harry groaned in pleasure as a stream of semen shot out of his dick and onto his girlfriend's face. After a few more seconds Harry finished cumming as Hermione started to lick the massive amount of cum off of her face with her tongue.

"How is it?" He asked.

She licked her lips again. "You have to ask? You know I love the taste of your cum."

Having seen enough the mother closed the door quietly and walked into the bathroom. She just stood there for a minute trying to comprehend what she had just seen and why she didn't stop it. She should've gone in there and done something but for some reason she just stood there watching.

Unsure what to do Jean decided to take a bath. After filling the tub with hot water she stripped herself naked and got in. She couldn't help reliving the memory over again in her mind. For some reason she kept focusing on Harry and how big his dick was. Remembering how his cum splattered all over Hermione's face she wished it was her face instead.

Realizing what she was thinking she opened her eyes and looked down. She realized she had been fingering herself the whole time as she remembered what she saw. Instead of being horrified at what her daughter had done she now found herself turned on instead!

Morally she knew that was wrong, but for some reason she was able to get past that. She was a lonely woman who wanted to be loved and Harry was a very handsome young man.

Sticking her finger back inside her pussy she started to masturbate again. Only this time she went much faster and couldn't help but let out a moan as she fantasized about being banged by Harry just like her daughter was. Overcome with sexual desire she came up with a plan to have the young man for herself.

Later that night she snuck into her daughter's room. Just as she expected Harry had fallen asleep in here rather than in the guest room. Both teens were naked on top of the bed. Hermione was under the covers but Harry wasn't which made it that much easier.

After waiting a minute to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness she tiptoed over to get a better look at Harry. Staring at his crouch which was out in the open Jean got a good look at his junk. Though he was un-erect she still licked her lips in desire.

Grabbing his dick with her right hand she carefully moved her hand across it. Getting no reaction from Harry she started to rub up and down his shaft. She started to go faster and had to be careful not to cut him with her long finger nails. Despite the fact that he was getting the hand job of his life Harry still hadn't woken up.

Having stroked off a fair share of dicks in her life Jean realized Harry was close to cumming. Preparing herself she rubbed faster and as he came she caught it all in her mouth. She couldn't take the chance of spilling his seed and having him find out. Once she had it all in her mouth she swallowed. It tasted wonderful and she wanted more but knew she'd have to wait till morning.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling sleepy but decided he needed a shower. Hermione was still asleep so he figured now would be the perfect time. Stripping down he started to wake up as the warm water hit him. Making sure to wash thoroughly he hurried so not to hold anyone who wanted to use the bathroom up.

He got out and started to dry off but before he could finish the door opened and Mrs. Granger walked in. A red flag went off in Harry's brain and he tried to cover himself up with the towel. "Mrs. Granger! I'm sorry, I was just finishing up…"

He had expected her to be embarrassed on walking in on him and turn and leave. Instead she showed no hesitation at all and actually moved closer to him. "Oh it's not a problem Harry, but you won't be needing this." She said pulling the towel off of him.

Trying desperately to cover his junk with only his hands Harry asked what was going on. "What is it? What do you want?" It was then that he noticed she was dressed only in her underwear. A lacy pink bra and a matching thong he could barely keep his eyes off of.

She ignored his question for now. "You know Harry last night I started to hear some strange sounds." A look crossed the teen's face but he said nothing. "I followed the noise all the way to my daughter's room and do you know what I saw?"

Harry gulped. "W-What?"

Jean moved her head to only a mere inch from Harry's. "I saw you fucking my daughter on her bed! In my house!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry apologized. "We didn't think you'd find out."

"Well I did!" She whispered. He could feel her breathing in his ear. "And now I'm going to punish you for it!" Without warning Jean crossed the few inches separating their faces and kissed Harry right on the lips. He didn't respond but she kissed him furiously anyway for almost ten seconds before pulling away.

He looked more confused than ever. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I want you Harry." She admitted. "I saw what you did to my daughter and I want a turn. I'm a lonely woman without anyone around to talk to, and I want you to fuck me."

"What?" Harry exclaimed loudly. His face was a dark shade of red and he seemed to have gotten a nosebleed. "Are you serious? That's…that's crazy! Your Hermione's mom! Even if you are hot your much older than me."

"Oh so you do think I'm hot." She smiled seductively.

"That's not the point! What about Hermione?"

"Don't worry about her," The older woman said as she pushed aside Harry's hands. With his crouch unguarded she could see his erection building. "Just focus on me and I promise to give you the fucking of your life!"

Harry still seemed a little hesitant but his penis was as hard as it could get. "I'll take this as a yes," Jean said gripping him tightly by his member. "Now sit down." She pushed him down on the nearby toilet with the lid set down.

She smashed her lips against his for the second time that morning yet this time he responded by kissing back. They kissed for a minute as Jean's hands rubbed up and down Harry's dick slowly. Breaking the kiss she started to undo her bra.

Letting the bra fall to the floor two massive breasts fell out. She had large dark nipples and Harry felt he could've come just by looking at them jiggle. Smiling at his reaction she slowly pulled down the thong revealing her well shaved pussy.

When the thong was free from her legs she tossed it on top of Harry's head. "A gift." She said. It fell off his head but he caught it and took a good whiff; smelling the wetness that stained it.

"I'm ready," Harry told her.

But she shook her head. "It's too soon Harry. Don't you ever do any foreplay with my daughter?"

"Not usually." He admitted.

"Well I'll change that." She gripped the sides of her large breasts and jiggled them in front of his face. "How would you like a titfuck?"

She didn't wait for an answer and instead bent down in front of him. As her breasts covered him it seemed to Harry they had swallowed his cock entirely between the two mounds of flesh. She started to move back and forth and the feeling filled him with pleasure. He watched as his cock bobbed back and forth in and out of her tits over and over again.

Her speed increased and Harry's moans became less frequent. He could feel the semen just waiting to explode out of him and onto her giant boobs. "I'm…going to cum." He managed to spit out.

But instead of going faster Jean stopped titfucking him entirely. "Don't stop…" He begged her.

"Sorry Harry, but I can't let you cum yet. I don't want you to waste another drop." She pulled back for a moment and readjusted her hair to keep it out of her face before moving back into place. "We get to fuck soon Harry, but first I need to get your dick wet before I shove it inside."

Jean Granger had a long tongue and Harry watched as it wrapped around his dick one way and then the other. She briefly licked the tip before plunging ninety percent of his dick down her throat. He wanted to throat-fuck her right there more than anything but she quickly pulled out. Spit dribbled off her tongue and onto his member. To finish she suckled on his balls one then the other.

She smiled wirely at him. "Want a kiss?"

"No thanks, I don't need to taste my own dick. Why don't you get on the floor and I'll…"

"Don't worry about that," she cut him off. "I'll do everything." Standing back up she grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "You sit back and let me ride you."

Harry watched impatiently as Jean aligned her pussy with his dick. As the tip entered he held his breath before she let gravity go and his dick was plunged all the way into the depths of her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out. "Oh Harry your huge!"

And while Harry had to admit that Hermione was tighter than her mother he hadn't expected this. Her moist walls pushed against his dick just as enthusiastically as his teenage girlfriend.

Jean started to move up and down on his dick. "Your cunt is so tight Mrs. Granger!" Harry said as he watched his dick disappear into her pussy.

"Call me Jean!" She asked. The feeling of his wiener buried deep inside of her caused her voice to go higher. "Oh I forgot it felt this good! I haven't had a dick this big in years. You're much bigger than my ex-husband!"

She picked up speed and Harry watched as her large breasts bounced up and down in front of his face. Almost comically they started to hit him in the face (though he didn't mind). "Grab them Harry!" A cry mingled with pleasure. "Grab my big tits and play with them!"

Cupping them hard in his hand he squeezed before burying his face in her boobs. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it. But Jean was still in full control and decided to switch positions. Pulling herself free from the boy she turned around and threw her ass up in the air.

Needing no further instruction than her usual cry of "Fuck me Harry! Fuck me now!" Harry rammed his dick deep inside her again. Her ass seemed to bounce as Harry fucked her and he noticed how much bigger it was than his girlfriend's.

He slapped her ass a few times much to her pleasure and left a red mark. They continued to fuck for a few minutes before Harry felt he could hold it in no longer. He tried to distract himself but it was no use; the sex was too good.

"Jean…I'm going to cum!" He told her. "Should I pull out?"

"No!" She nearly shouted. "I want you to cum inside me! I want all of your nasty cum sprayed inside of me."

"You got it!" Harry said happily as Hermione had never let him cum inside her yet. He picked up speed again and when the pleasure overcame him he didn't resist but let it take him. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy up. Pulling out he watched as a massive amount overflowed out onto the floor.

Covered in sweat Harry sat down again as he tried to catch his breath. The experience of fucking his girlfriend's mother was amazing but his mind hadn't thought out what would happen when it was all over.

Meanwhile Jean Granger pulled herself to her feet and let out a small laugh. She hadn't felt that good in years and couldn't help but wish for more. Any feelings of moral wrongness never entered her mind because she no longer cared. Instead she gazed down and pulled open her pussy which was still dribbling cum.

"Look Harry, your thick cum is still coming out!"

Harry's head turned suddenly at the sound of a door opening down the hall. "It's Hermione!" He said nervously. "Hurry and stop that! She can't find out!"

Harry's worry seemed unnecessary however as he managed to sneak out and get dressed without being seen. Hermione didn't seem to suspect a thing and Harry let her show him around town that day. After being out for hours they had come back for a late lunch.

"So do you want to go with me to the library Harry?" Hermione asked.

But Harry shook his head. "Is it okay if I stay back and rest this time? I'm tired out from all the running around we've been doing." While Harry was tired it was more from the intense sex session he had this morning.

"That's fine," Hermione nodded. "I'll go alone and come back for you in an hour okay?" They agreed and Hermione set off. Once she was gone Harry needed to take a piss and went back to the bathroom.

He relieved himself but just as he was finishing he felt a hand grip his penis. Turning he saw it was Mrs. Granger naked once again. "Ready for round two Harry?"

Nodding he followed her into her bedroom this time. He took off her clothes and they began.

Meanwhile Hermione in her over eagerness realized she had forgotten her library card when she was halfway to the library. Chiding herself for the small mistake she hurried back home and found it where she left it in her room. She had wondered where Harry was but wasn't suspicious until she heard strange sounds coming from her mother's room.

Extremely curious she pushed the door wide open to see her boyfriend fucking her mother. They were both on her queen size bed where Harry was slamming his dick into her in the missionary position.

"Yes, harder Harry! Give that pussy of mine a good workout!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she dropped her library card to the ground and covered her mouth with her right hand. "Harry? Mother?"

"Hermione?" Harry said turning his head to see his jaw-dropped girlfriend. The surprise caught him off guard and without meaning to he suddenly came inside Jean's pussy.

"Oh yes!" she cried out in pleasure. "I love it when you paint my insides white! I am so full."

"Your…your having sex?" Hermione cried. She looked at Harry. "You're having sex with my mother? And you came inside of her?"

Harry pulled out. "Hermione I'm so sorry but—"

"I can't believe you Harry!"

"Calm down Hermione," Her mother said finally entering the conversation. "Don't blame your boyfriend here. He wanted to be faithful but I wanted that big juicy cock of his too much."

"This was your doing?" Hermione repeated as she tried to comprehend this. "You seduced Harry? And you let him come inside you? That's sick."

Jean got off the bed and went over to her mother. "No, it's all good fun. Let me show you." She grabbed her daughter's blouse and pulled it up and over her head.

"Mother!"

"Help me out here Harry." Jean said as she ripped off Hermione's bra. Harry hurried over and pulled down her skirt and then her panties. He then stuck two fingers inside her cunt.

"Ah stop!" She cried out. "No Harry you know that's my…weak spot…" A perverse look crossed the girl's face. "Oh that does feel good."

The two teens started to kiss as Jean watched. "Why don't you join us Hermione? Together our mother-daughter combo will be able to beat Harry's cock." Hermione nodded but said nothing as a small sliver of drool left her mouth. Harry had carried the girl onto the side of the bed.

"Alright Harry now you can screw her."

Not waiting for the girl's own permission Harry forced his dick inside Hermione's pussy. "Ah Harry no!" The bookworm objected. "There's still cum on your dick! I don't want it inside me!"

"A little cum won't hurt you Hermione," the girl's mother said as she played with her daughter's tits. "Just enjoy this."

And she did. As Harry continued to plow her Hermione started to moan louder and longer. Her hips moved on their own as she got closer to her own climax.

"Just a little more Harry! So close! Yes yes yes!" She cried out as a gush of cum escaped her.

"Okay Harry that's good," Jean said as Harry pulled out. "Now I want to try something else. Hermione, Harry has been telling me that you haven't been giving him oral." She shook her head at her daughter as she lay there panting.

Hermione's head was leaning over the side of the bed with her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt Harry's thick dick enter into her mouth and her eyes flew open. She tried to speak but couldn't get a word out as her boyfriend's member pushed down her throat.

"Now be a good girl Hermione and give Harry some head." Her mother instructed.

And in that position Harry started to skull fuck Hermione backwards. As his dick went down her throat and his balls slapped her in the face she tried not to choke. Though tears glistened in her eyes she started to enjoy it and eagerly devoured Harry's meat popsicle.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Harry declared a few minutes later. His hands tightly holding the sides of Hermione's face as he thrust into her harder than ever. Suddenly his load was released inside of her mouth and Hermione started to choke on the massive load. Harry pulled out as he sighed in pleasure.

"Now be polite Hermione and swallow Harry's cum."

The mother watched as her daughter tried to swallow but there was simply too much cum and it leaked out of the girl's mouth. The usually quick-witted Hermione had both eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out at a weird angle covered in cum.

"Good job dear." Jean said patting her daughter on the stomach. "Now Harry, are you up for round three?"

And they kept fucking. Harry wasn't sure how long they had sex. Hours? Days? Perhaps there were breaks in between for food and sleep but they seemed inconsequential in comparison. And when the summer was over the two teens went back to school. Eventually Harry married Hermione but even then they'd occasionally come back home to visit their dear sweet mom because of all she taught them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
